1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to packet network devices such as switches, and more particularly to methods for configuring ports on a switch to receive packets transmitted over a virtual LAN by a network host connected to the switch.
2. Description of Related Art
In traditional data center environments, where two or more network host devices, such as servers, can be aggregated by a Top of the Rack (TOR) switch, virtual LAN, (VLAN) membership information associated with traffic originating or destined to different applications from a network host, or from a virtual machine in a network host, is typically provisioned manually on the TOR switch by the network administrator. If the switch is not explicitly provisioned to receive traffic associated with a particular VLAN identity, then the switch would not forward the traffic to its destination and the traffic is simply dropped at the switch. Each physical interface or port on a TOR switch that is directly connected to a network host is manually configured to receive traffic associated with a particular VLAN based on the applications that are included on a network host device.
Data centers can include many TOR switches each one of which can be connected to forty or more network host devices, and each of the network host devices may be able to support one hundred twenty eight or more virtual machines, each one of which can be responsible for running a different application or service. In the case that two or more virtual machines are responsible for running an application or service, the traffic to and from this grouping of virtual machines can be assigned to a particular VLAN (VLAN identity). As can be imagined, such a LAN topology can be configured to support a large number of VLANs, each one of which needs to be configured on a packet network device connected to the host devices associated with the various VLAN identities. Typically, a system administrator is responsible for setting up an application or service on one or more network host devices, and a network administrator is typically responsible for ensuring that the switches that operate to process the host traffic are configured to support this traffic. Using this management model, the system administrator needs to accurately convey to the network administrator the identities of VLANs and their associations with host devices or with the virtual machines running on the host devices. Then the system administrator uses the system configuration information to provision the network switches to support the traffic to and from the host devices. This sort of manual process can easily lead to errors in configuring both the host devices and the network switches.
In light of the problems associated with manually configuring and provisioning network host and switch devices, there is significant motivation to provide for an automatic process to perform this procedure.